This proposal details an application to support the 7th Headache Research Summit of the National Headache Foundation, which will be an educational seminar that is planned in conjunction with the annual meeting of the Society for Neuroscience (SFN) on October 16th, 2009 in Chicago, Illinois. The proposed Summit will build upon the successes of the 6th Headache Research Summit, in concept and content, which was held in October 2008 and was partially supported by an R13 conference grant from the National Institutes of Neurological Disorders and Stroke. The 7th Headache Research Summit will be a one-day conference intended to gather basic, clinical and translational researchers, young and established, and discuss recent advances in physiological, genetic, and clinical aspects of headache disorders. The program goals are (1) to provide a scholarly medium for exchange of knowledge on recent advances in cephalic pain and (2) migraine &to promote basic and translational research in headache medicine. The Summit is designed to attract the following audience: (1) Healthcare practitioners whose focus is headache medicine. This includes, but is not restricted to, neurologists, primary care physicians, neurosurgeons, and pain management physicians;(2) Basic and clinical scientists whose research focus is pain and headache;(3) Medical trainees who are exploring the possibility of a clinician-scientist career. The 7th Headache Research Summit will kick off with a key note address on genomics and therapeutic advances in headache medicine. Two general sessions will follow;the first session will focus on the basic sciences of cephalic pain and migraine, while the second session will address clinical and applied sciences of headache disorders. Internationally-respected and highly revered biomedical pioneers will discuss current topics in the field of cephalic pain and migraine. Presentations will be followed by interactive discussions and each general session will include a poster discussion session. A special award, The Seymour Diamond, MD Lectureship Award, will be the subject of a one-hour luncheon lecture and discussion. The Summit will address the following topics: Genomics and headache medicine;modulation of cephalic nociception, including hormonal effects, inflammation, and circadian rhythms;ion channel disorders and migraine;electrophysiological tests in headache disorders;paroxysmal disorders and primary headaches. Other topics on headache medicine and research will be discussed during the poster sessions and The Seymour Diamond, MD Lectureship Award. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Headache disorders are highly prevalent and often disabling. A report from the World Health Organization indicates that migraine is among the most disabling disorders as is quadriplegia and depression. Despite the significant individual and societal impact of headache disorders, research into the field of headache medicine as well as undergraduate, postgraduate and continuing education on headache remain inadequate. To this end, studies have identified gaps in (1) education about recent advances in headache disorders, and (2) adequate funding of headache research, which would bring about strategic interactions and scientific exchanges among clinical and basic scientists fostering opportunities for translational research. The shortage of critical scholarly and academic activities, and the suboptimal educational and research support hinder progress in headache medicine diagnostics and therapeutics, which would ultimately improve patient care. The aforementioned realities in headache medicine education and research were the impetus to create the National Headache Foundation Headache Research Summits, which are held annually. The major success of last year's format, which was supported by an R-13 conference grant from the National Institutes of Neurological Diseases and Stroke, was a catalyst to conceive the upcoming 7th Summit using similar programmatic content. Similar to last year's Summit, the purpose of the 7th Research Summit is to provide a most needed public health service through (a) sharing knowledge of cutting edge advances in headache medicine;(b) stimulating new hypotheses on mechanisms of cephalic pain that could translate into effective therapeutics;and (c) promoting collaborative preclinical and clinical research in headache medicine and cephalic pain among young and established researchers.